


The Licking Lich

by thejammys



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cunnilingus, First Time Blow Jobs, Get away from me, Horror, Jotunsex!Loki, Lich!Thor, M/M, True Love, look one of them can be dead but they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/pseuds/thejammys
Summary: Legend tells of a man haunting a small seaside town looking for his love. One night, he finds him.In which Loki receives a lot of oral sex from lich Thor.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	The Licking Lich

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If I had an explanation I'd give y'all one. But I don't.

oooooo

It is an old tale, a sad tale, one that is often left out of folklore books. The legend goes that a thousand years ago the most handsome man in the world was born. So disarming was his smile, that none could keep a grudge against him, and women and menfolk alike would swoon when he walked by. But the man believed his heart was destined for someone he could not see, someone he had not met. People came from far and wide, hoping to find themselves to be the object of his affection, but none were.

The man remained celibate, uninterested in the warmth of a body that did not belong to his love. As time went on, his pent up passion began to eat away at him, driving him to tears and misery. It’s said that on nights when his heart ached especially hard, the sky would turn dark and the thunder would pound in sympathy.

One day, after attending the wedding of a great friend, the man went to sit on a rock overlooking the sea. He wept, for his heart was broken by the thought that he would never meet his one true love. Some say it was his wailing that disturbed the waters and caused the storm, but others believe that it was inside him all along and that his grief simply unleashed it.

Whether he fell off the cliff, jumped, or if Poseiden was equally charmed by his beauty and scooped him up, all remain points of contention among storytellers. In whatever manner, the man disappeared from the rock and slipped down deep into the dangerous waters. In such weather it was unsafe to go after him, and the villagers looked on in horror.

His body was never recovered, and this is what turned him from man into myth.

Each year on the anniversary of his death, the man is believed to rise from the sea and haunt the land looking for his love. He leaves tears in his wake, and if one spies wet spots on the ground outside their window the morning after a night of no rain then it's a sign he was there.

Some say it’s an old wives tale, and that the accidental death of the gorgeous farmer from the seaside is nothing more than a tragic accident that could easily be avoided today by posting signs near the cliff’s edge.

It so happened that Loki was unfamiliar with this tale, but when he came into town to stop and rest for the evening on what happened to be the night that the man was said to come out of the sea, a storm was brewing.

oooooo

Loki woke to a gentle ghosting of wind that made him shiver right out of his dreams.

His tent, fashioned simply out of two strips of fabric and some rope, was not really meant to hold up in all weather. The walls flapped pathetically in the breeze, threatening to come tumbling down at any moment. The clothes he slept in were not much warmer and had holes from being scrubbed against rocks to get clean.

Four months on this journey to get as far away from his father as possible, and Loki had walked thousands of miles. Every muscle was exhausted, his joints and bones weary from nights spent on a hard ground and little food to pad them.

Here, at the end of October, it was growing too chilly for Loki to continue sleeping in his makeshift shelter. He would either have to find an apprenticeship that allowed him to live on site, or learn magic and fashion himself something insulated and sturdy.

The town he settled on didn’t matter as long as Laufey couldn’t find him.

Outside the tent the sharp crack of a branch snapping made Loki jerk. His neck did not appreciate this sudden movement and Loki winced as he tried to hold his breath so he wouldn’t miss any other sounds that might warn of danger.

The wind howled sharply and blew away the unseen imagined foes.

_ It must have been an animal,  _ Loki thought as he settled onto his side.

Loki tried to take deep breaths, to trick his body into a calm that would allow him to fall back asleep.

He closed his eyes at the precise moment that an entirely unexpected flash of lightning whipped through the air, illuminating the silhouette of a man just outside his tent.

Thunder didn’t wait to follow, trailing on the edge of the clap. The lightning was here, close to him.

Loki was in trouble.

Neither his shelter nor his body would survive if a storm hit, and he had nowhere else to go.

Another sharp crash of light lit up the woods around him, and this time Loki saw the figure.

A man was standing just a few inches on the other side of his canvas wall.

Loki clasped his hands over his mouth to stifle a scream, but his frozen joints didn’t move fast enough.

From the brief look Loki got, he didn’t see the outline of a knife or an axe, but he could not imagine that a stranger who lurked outside the tent of someone who was likely to be sleeping had the best of intentions.

Rain be damned, Loki crawled out of the opposite side of the tent and sprinted out into the darkness.

_ “It’s you,” _ he thought he heard the man call after him.

It was difficult to think as he ran, panicked for his life as he was, but Loki wracked his brain for any place that he could hide. On his way into town, he had walked past an abandoned farm house and thought it was a shame that such a lovely structure had fallen into disuse. Now, Loki thanked himself for taking the time to make note of its presence and ran as fast as he could in that direction.

He’d left his shoes behind in the tent, along with the few possessions left to his name. The essentials stayed on his person at all time: his meager sum of cash and the bit of sea glass he found as a child that he wore on a rip of twine around his neck.

All his life he’d believed it to be a good luck charm, an amulet that kept him safe. Perhaps that was what woke him up to spy the stranger and give him the chance to run away.

Loki looked over his shoulder as he ran down the dirt road. To his horror, someone was following him.

Bold droplets of rain began to fall, obscuring Loki’s vision and making the cold even more aggressive.

He ignored the dull throbbing in the balls of his feet and the shooting pains in his shins and tried his best to hold in his tears until he was safely tucked away in the farmhouse, lest it become even more difficult to see.

The barn’s looming shape came into focus and Loki tore after it.

Mercifully, the door was open just wide enough for Loki to slip through, and he wasted no time shutting it. It was difficult to get his bearings in the dark, but a ladder in the far right corner caught his eye and Loki hurried to it.

The moment his toes disappeared up into the loft, he heard crunching on the grass outside followed by the groan of the door opening wider.

Holding his breath, Loki crept along the wall until he reached a barrel of hay large enough to hide behind.

A boom of thunder made the walls shake, and Loki had to hold his hand over his mouth once more to hold in his frightened yelps.

“ _ Please come out _ ,” called the voice Loki heard in the woods. It was below him now, and Loki suddenly wished he had just kept running.

“ _ Please _ ,” it repeated, followed by what sounded like a sob.

Loki pulled his knees to his chest and tried to make himself as small as possible. Though the man sounded more like a widower crying for a lost love than a murderer, Loki had learned from his father not to trust men.

When the ladder rattled and creaked from the weight of someone climbing up it, Loki recoiled further against the wall and ducked his head. With his eyes screwed shut, he missed the way the sea glass around his neck glowed brightly as the man stepped into the hayloft.

The floor below him shook from the weight of each footstep as the man approached, and Loki squeezed himself so tightly he felt as though he might pop like a balloon. The sounds grew closer and closer, moving around the hay, until Loki was certain the man was beside him.

_ “Please _ ,” the voice said again, right next to his ear.

He had waited too long and let fear paralyze him, but perhaps Loki could spit in his eye and jump down into the barn. If he aimed for straw his ankles might be spared, but on the other hand if they  _ weren’t _ then he was truly screwed.

Prepared to take the risk, Loki wrenched his head up, ready to spit and scream, and froze when he saw his pursuer.

The most handsome man in the world knelt before him.

In clothes nearly as ragged as Loki’s, and with muscles that seemed to burst out of them, this man — this creature — moved forward with tear-streaked cheeks.

He was nearly too good looking to take in all at once, and Loki’s shaky breath hitched when he realized the stone around his neck was glowing in the same blue hue as the eyes he stared into.

“ _ It’s you, _ ” the man breathed. He reached out slowly, like his hand was having to push through muck instead of air, and brushed the tips of his fingers against Loki’s cheek.

Loki jumped, expecting a chill, but the touch was warm. Instinct, or perhaps his penchant for self destructive tendencies, nudged Loki’s head to the side making him lean into the embrace.

_ “It’s you _ ,” the man repeated.  _ “It’s been so long, and now I’ve found you _ .”

He moved forward, sliding his hand from Loki’s cheek to curl around his neck while his thumb rested against Loki’s earlobe. His other arm slipped down around Loki’s waist, pulling him forward.

It was awkward, and Loki could have taken the opportunity to spring up and dart away, but he didn’t.

Instead, he raked his eyes over every bit of this man’s face and body that he could see and found himself wishing for more lightning to aid in the task. There was something terribly familiar about him, though Loki was certain they had not met before, and while ordinarily any hand that laid itself on Loki’s person was likely to be broken in the ensuing seconds, this caress was entirely welcome.

“Who are you?” Loki whispered as the man pulled him closer.

_ “I’m yours,”  _ the man answered.

The echo in his voice that rang even from a few inches away gave the man an otherworldly quality and made Loki shiver.

“Why did you chase me?”

_ “You’re mine _ .”

The man pulled Loki properly against his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around Loki’s thin frame. The hold was warm, firm, and although their knees rested on hardwood it was comfortable.

“Are you going to hurt me?” Loki asked against his shoulder. 

_ “Never _ ,” came the answer as the embrace tightened protectively.

He should have been running away, running and screaming. He should have shoved this man off and used the distraction as a chance to flee. Nothing good in the world has ever come out of being chased into a barn by a man who says ‘you’re mine’ — and yet.

Loki felt safe. The metallic electric scent of this man’s shoulder, and the way his hold thawed Loki’s bones made him melt and sigh. No one had ever hugged him like this, and certainly no one with biceps this large. 

The man — his man, apparently, began to nuzzle Loki’s hair, letting his lips fall low enough to tickle the top of Loki’s chilly ear.

“What’s your name?” Loki asked as the affections enchanted with excitement.

_ “Thor _ .”

“Thor,” Loki repeated.

Thor's lips moved down the shell of Loki’s ear and paused when they reached the edge of Loki’s jaw. Reflexively, Loki tilted his head in the opposite direction to expose more of his neck and encourage the lips’ trail.

_ “Mine _ ,” Thor said again. He pressed a soft kiss against Loki’s ear lobe, then one on his jaw, and then several down his neck.  _ “My love _ .”

The word ‘love’ sent a thrill through Loki’s heart.

Yes, they had just met and yes their relationship began with Loki sprinting away believing he was running for his life, and now Loki found himself wrapped in big sturdy arms on the receiving end of gentle kisses and wanting them placed on his own lips.

As if he could read Loki’s mind, Thor dragged his beard stubble across Loki’s cheek and halted when their mouths were centimeters apart.

_ My first kiss _ , Loki thought as Thor pressed their lips together.

Tender, chaste, patient — Loki nearly moaned as the delight of how wonderful this felt swept through him. Thor slid one hand up to cradle Loki’s skull while the other pulled their hips tighter together.

The soft pops moved into languid massages as their tongues slid against each other.

No one and nothing had ever made Loki feel this bewitched. He didn’t protest when Thor began to shift their positions, lying Loki down and moving over him. The hand pillowing Loki’s head didn’t move, but the other slid down to Loki’s thigh, rubbing fondly and then pulling it up against the side of Thor’s hip.

Pressed together like this, Loki could feel Thor’s erection through the thin fabric of their trousers. Loki’s were barely more than leggings and could be torn off with ease, and Thor’s did not look up to the challenge of holding back such a large appendage.

Thor’s kisses moved down Loki’s jaw again, trailing over each side until they reached his ear. Thor nipped his lobes and then moved down his neck, making Loki tremble and squirm.

The lower Thor moved, the further away it took his hips and Loki lamented the loss. When he reached the collar of Loki’s tunic, Thor paused his procession and pushed the fabric up to bare Loki’s stomach and chest.

Loki could have sworn the thunder rumbled at the precise moment that Thor looked down at his half naked body, and that lightning flashed when Thor’s fingertips trailed down his sternum, but perhaps it was wishful thinking.

Thor flattened his palm over Loki’s heart and gazed into his eyes with a fondness that made Loki nervous. With his other hand, he picked up Loki’s and positioned it over his own beating organ.

_ “My heart hasn’t beat in centuries _ ,” Thor said with a sad smile.  _ “But now I’ve found you _ .”

“What?”

Loki’s answer came in the form of Thor removing pulling Loki’s hand up to his mouth for more kisses. He cascaded them down Loki’s arm until he reached the bunch of fabric where the tunic was pushed up, and then continued on to Loki’s chest.

It felt wonderful.

He’d never done this before, with anyone. Loki closed his eyes and sighed as a wet tongue slid over his nipple. He hated to be unclothed in front of others, much less a stranger, but at this moment he wanted Thor’s mouth and hands everywhere.

“What are you?” Loki groaned.

Thor’s kisses persisted, and the longer he kept at it the brighter he seemed to glow. It was as though he was feeding off of Loki and regaining power from the contact, though his kisses felt like gifts.

_ “You’re soft _ ,” Thor murmured as he moved down to Loki’s belly button.

“You feel good,” Loki answered, shakily.

When Thor’s hands reached the hem of his bottoms, Loki clenched. But Thor did not remove them, and instead returned his lips to Loki’s.

_ “I want to lick you _ ,” he said.

Loki skated his fingers through Thor’s shockingly soft blonde hair. “Lick me where?”

Thor kissed him once and then pulled back to look into his eyes.  _ “In between your legs _ .”

Loki swallowed and tensed. “As you wish,” he replied.

The joy from Thor’s smile seemed to light up the space. He returned his fingertips to Loki’s pants and slipped them under the waistband. As he pulled them off, Loki held his breath.

When Thor looked in between his spread legs, Loki braced himself and waited. 

But Thor’s grin grew even wider and color seemed to fill his cheeks. He leaned down to get a better look at his meal. 

“ _ It’s you _ ,” he repeated, and his rapture gusted against Loki’s virgin flesh and sent tingles all over.

Loki let out a full body sigh and offered a shy smile to the man between his legs.

_ “You smell so good _ ,” Thor moaned against the tender meat of Loki’s inner thigh. His large hands gripped Loki under the knees, pushing them up and apart.

The first kiss on his cock made Loki inhale sharply. The second made him jerk. The third was followed by a slow lick right across the tip of Loki’s dribbling slit, and it made him whimper.

Thor’s lips explored languidly, savoring this sensitive skin. The kisses varied in placement and pressure, and Loki gripped his legs at the knees to take over for Thor’s hands so they’d be free to continue teasing him.

He held himself open, exposed in this deserted barn with a man he’d been running from not twenty minutes ago. The delicious touches slid down his shaft all the way into the hungry weeping bed of flesh that twitched when Thor’s hot breath dusted over it.

Loki’s pale pink petals opened up as Thor spread them apart with two fingers. He felt another firm kiss, right on his entrance, and then a series of softer ones trailing back up his cock.

This time Thor let his kisses evolve into something wetter and consuming, and he made a proper meal of Loki. No treatment from his own hand had ever made Loki feel like this. Absolutely nothing compared to a warm wet mouth swallowing him down. Loki nearly choked on a surprised inhale and released his legs in favor of pressing his palms against a bale of hay behind his head.

The sensations made him dizzy, and Loki thought perhaps that if Thor turned out to be nefarious after all and killed him the moment they were done making love, it might be worth it to get to feel this pleasure beforehand.

Thor wrapped a snug hand around the base of Loki’s length and massaged up and down in time with the movement of his mouth.

“Uhn,” Loki moaned as he arched his back.

Perhaps this would kill him instead. He’d have an orgasm so powerful that his poor brain would short-circuit and see him out of this world.

Wind gusted in through the open barn door and moaned loudly to harmonize with Loki.

“Oh, Thor, Thor —” Loki panted as he spilled down this gorgeous man’s throat.

The muscles in Thor’s throat moved as he swallowed this treat and Loki fought to keep his eyes open so he could appreciate their efforts.

Thor lifted his mouth off of Loki’s cock and placed a parting kiss on the sensitive head.

Yes, death would be perfectly okay at this moment. Loki peaked, here in this barn.

And then Thor dipped his head down once more and resumed his kisses on Loki’s exceptionally wet quim. He licked a line from just above Loki’s anus and lapped up the slick until he reached the drooling opening that also ached for some attention from Thor’s tongue.

Perhaps death could wait just a bit longer.

Thor wiggled his tongue into this tight, unexplored entrance and slowly fucked it in and out as much as he was able.

Loki writhed. His own fingers hadn’t even quested there, much less a warm velvety muscle that vibrated a bit with Thor’s groans. And when that lovely little lick slid up his slit and flicked against his clit, a tear rolled out of Loki’s eye.

“Thor,” he groaned.

Why anyone bothered to do anything other than receive oral was a mystery to Loki. This was wonderful, this was magnificent, this was the reason for being alive. He absolutely could not believe that his clitoris was capable of feeling this much pleasure. It was ecstasy to lie here and let Thor’s mouth devour this private place.

Thor pressed a finger inside Loki and fucked it in and out in place of his tongue.

Though he could have come again from that alone, Loki thrilled at these sensations. He didn’t want it to stop, he didn’t want to lose the feel of Thor’s licks.

When Thor wrapped his lips around the tiny pink bud and sucked, Loki could hold back no longer. He cried out and shuddered as wave after wave of deliriously wonderful bliss shook his body.

And perhaps Thor was a god, or something equally splendid and knowing, because he did not move from his position. His motions were softer, to let Loki’s sensitive clitoris recover enough to be feasted on again, but he continued to lick.

Loki threaded his fingers into Thor’s hair and smiled at the ceiling of the barn.

In minutes Loki was squirming again, rocking his hips and angling for more pressure. Thor ate him with gusto, and as the wet slippery sounds of his ministrations grew louder so too did the storm outside.

This time when Loki came, the sea glass around his neck glowed so brightly that Loki could see how pink Thor’s cheeks were, and how his cock had burst out of his pants and was spilling into the boards below.

Thor dropped his head onto Loki’s thigh while they caught their breaths, and Loki’s fingers lightly scratched Thor’s scalp in gratitude.

_ “I love your taste _ ,” Thor said as he maneuvered to lie beside Loki before pulling the limp boy against him and wrapping an arm around Loki’s shoulders.

“I meant to touch you too,” Loki murmured against Thor’s chest.

_ “Later _ .”

“Yes, later.”

The raucous thunder had calmed to a gentle patter of rain that allowed them to hear each other breathe. Loki placed his right palm over Thor’s heart again.

“Am I still yours?” he whispered.

Thor squeezed him tight.  _ “I am yours and you are mine.” _

oooooo

The locals say the ghost stopped haunting after that year, but that a beautiful man who looked curiously familiar to the description of the one in the story appeared in the town.

No one knew where he nor his dark-haired love came from, but the man and his lover took over the old farmhouse and spent the rest of their lives together.

So if one should happen to look out their window and see tear-drops on the ground after a dry night, or see a weeping figure in a storm, they should remember love is not reserved for the living, and death does not decide how long it lasts.

oooooo 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Happy Halloween!


End file.
